halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sovereign Covenant Empire
The Sovereign Covenant Empire is a re-organization of the original Covenant Empire founded by the Prophet of Decadence in 2554 as the New Covenant Empire. It stayed under that name until 2573 when it was re-organized into the Sovereign Covenant Empire, under the sole leadership of Decadence. It was then that it was turned into a Theocratic Totalitarian government from the original style of the original Empire. History The Sovereign Empire began as The New Covenant Empire, which was a mere reformation of the original Covenant, including the three Hierarchs as primary leaders. It's Three leaders were the Prophet of Decadence, the Prophet of Optimism, and the Prophetess of Lecherousness. Since it was a mere copy of the original Covenant, it's government at this state worked almost as a carbon copy of the original, though with a subtraction of a Constitutional Document. It was also during this phase that the re-match war on the Separtists and the UNSC began. Death of one, loss of another As the second war began, the Prophet of Decadence began a plan to betray the other Hierarchs that were at his side. He sent Optimism to battle with Separtists forces and Lecherousness to fight with the UNSC. His plan worked, and Optimism was killed. . However, Lecherousness was captured. Decadence did not send troops in to rescue her, and as such left her for dead. However, he was unaware that she actually joined the Separtists before she was to be killed by the enemy. In truth, Decadence believed her to be dead. Regardless, without two other leaders to stop him Decadence was easily able to change the New Covenant Empire into the Sovereign Covenant Empire. It was at this time the Sovereign Passages were written, which are the documents that give complete control of Taxes, finance, Religion, and Laws to Decadence himself, though the Legislative Branch advises him on the latter. Second Human-Covenant War Battle of Sagawitchewan The first battle of the Second-Human Covenant war was started in February of 2573 when Delta Halo was attacked by fleet of Sovereign Forces commanded by Zharakus. The forces were massive, but were no match for the larger Delta Halo Defense Fleet, which was even larger. The attack managed to do considerable damage to the capital city before finally the efforts of many UNSC officials, Thel 'Vadam, the Prophetess of Lecherousness, Rtas 'Vadum, and two powerful soldiers that defeated the Sovereign Empire's first move. The Sovereign Covenant Empire Once it was transformed into the Sovereign Covenant Empire, the Government Structure of the Covenant became greatly different, and these changes would also last for the rest of the Empire's time. Government Structure & Leadership Similarities to Original Covenant Empire *Religion is still highly important in the Empire. *The Hierarch is still the absolute word of authority with no objection allowed. *Forerunners still worshipped as Gods. Differences from Original Covenant *The Legislative branch and Judicial Branch are now present, the Legislative branch being more like a council of advisers to Decadence while the Judicial branch is a massive society of Ministers and priests to cast Religious judgement. *There is more leniency towards interfering with technology of the Covenant than there was in the past. Though only allowed modifications are those done by CovTech. It is only to be allowed for the sake of sabotaging the enemy or improving existing technology. *There is strictly only one Hierarch as of 2573, and it is set to be a Dynasty. *Studying Humanity and it's history is now important to the Covenant, in-order to understand their foes more than before. *The Founding Document is now able to changed, however only by a Hierarch's word and even then only if it is given agreement on by the Embassy and Ministry. *The Great Journey is no longer worshipped. *The Species hierarchy is now more equal; **A Prophet is still the only species allowed to be Hierarch. **Jiralhanae and Prophets make up the Ministry and Embassy both. **Drones are also more respected though less than Jackals. That is of course, with an exception of their Queen who is possibly a leader in the Government. **Engineers are deployed more like equipment than they are Soldiers. *There is an official currency, specifically it is the Jewel of Saphire. Why this is the currency is primarily due to the word of Decadence. Leadership *Hierarch - Currently the Prophet of Decadence, the Hierarch is the absolute and de facto leader of the entire Empire, ruling over the land like that of a dictator. *Prime Ambassador - Leader of the Sacred Embassy, is fully named Prime Ambassador of the Sovereign Covenant Empire, and is the second-in-command of the empire. Despite that this Prophet is the "legislative" leader, he or she does not make any laws and instead simply advises the Hierarch, keeps the lower embassy members in line, and maintains the laws currently put in place by the incumbent Hierarch. The incumbent Prime Ambassador is the Prophet of Squalor. *Ambassadors - Are the members of the Sacred Embassy and are comprised of both Prophets and Brutes, and act as a team of Advisors, often coming up with ideas of laws to give to Decadence to approve of. They also inform him of many social issues within the society, but serve little other purpose. *Prime Ministers - The Judicial Leaders, always a Prophet. There are only to be seven at a time, and they act as the Supreme Court of the society. They cast judgement on extreme prisoners while using nothing but Religious and Founding documents alongside the evidence presented to them. *Ministers - Below the Prime Ministers, the Ministry serve as more local courts, as they are made up of both Brutes and Prophets and one is assigned per courtroom in a court. They apply the same principles to their judgement as the Prime Ministers do. Vehicles, Locations, and People Merciful Absolution Merciful Absolution is the space station capital of the Sovereign Empire. It is similar in appearance to High Charity, though infact is actually larger in size than it. It is the new Homeworld for Covenant Supporting Prophets and is the Home of Decadence as of now. It's construction began in 2554, and was completed in 2570. Along with it's own massive fleet of protection, it has it's own plasma defense turrets along it's dome and underside, used to add extra protection if needed. Vehicle Projects Alongside the returning covenant vehicles (Phantom, Spirit, Ghost, Wraith, Shade Turret, Anti-Air Wraith, Banshee, Battlecruisers, and Supercarriers), the Sovereign Empire also began production (via CovTech) of other vehicles and aircrafts around it's evolution into the Sovereign Empire. These projects include: *Type-97 Superior Assault Platform *Type-19 Stealth Transport *Type-21 Heavy Assault Vehicle Notable Members *Prophet of Decadence *Prophet of Squalor *Prophet of Equality *Prophetess of Promiscuity *Prophetess of Reluctance *Zag *Gax *Zharakus *Heractus *Xhar *Grilicus Trivia *The Government structure of the Sovereign Empire is similar to Dictatorship Governments in the Real World. *The Sovereign Covenant Empire is a reworking of an idea from nearly all of EternalSonic1997's version of Halo Fanon in which a new Covenant is born. Orginally, the idea came from his articles as MetalSonic135 and the new covenant was run by the Prophetess of Arrogance. *The Sovereign Covenant Empire's name includes Sovereign for unknown reasons, perhaps because they are ruled by a Dynasty of Prophets (or are supposed to be), and only one prophet can rule at one time as the Sovereign leader. Category:EternalSonic1997 Category:Sovereign Covenant Empire Category:Covenant remnants